Big Chill vs Glacius
BC vs G.jpg|Simbiothero BC vs GVS.jpg|Simbiothero Big Chill vs Glacius''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Ben 10 vs Killer Instinct! '''The fight between two aliens with the ability to control ice. Interlude '''Boomstick: again, we will use the issue of ice?! Wiz: yes, but will use to two aliens that you control, Big Chill, the alien of ice of Ben Tennyson. Boomstick: Hell yeah, and Glacius, the alien of ice of Killer Instinct, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Big Chill Wiz: Ben tennyson has a great number of aliens that is can transform thanks to the omnitrix, but which us brings here is the more used when it speaks of ice, that is Big Chill. Boomstick: Big Chill is a rare combination of a human, a moth, and a refrigerator. Human + Moth + Refrigerador = Big Chill Wiz: Big Chill is capable of launching a frozen steam which reduces the temperature surrounding the steam from his mouth, covering goals in ice. You can generate rays of ice from his hands which can be manipulated. and also has obviously cryokinesis. Boomstick: Big Chill was able to create balls of spikes of ice around his fists, throwing spikes of ice, as well as causing these spikes sprout from the floor. Wiz: Big Chill body possesses protoplasm, this allows you to alter its density, allowing him to become intangible. Boomstick: Big Chill is completely immune to extreme temperatures below zero, however, it is also able to withstand extreme heat, survive under water, and breathe in the vacuum of space. Wiz: Big Chill is also is able to use its Supreme State, as the normal state can become intangible, fly and breathe ice, but with the extra to create "flames of ice". Boomstick: Dwayne describes these flames like a beam of plasma, consumed by the heat all that touches and use that energy to burn. Big Chill Supreme can breathe or throw fire from his hands which becomes ice blue when they hit the target. His form of ice frozen to the enemy much more fast that the breath of ice's Big Chill. Wiz: Big Chill also can make huge bursts of plasma in the soil, which, either they freeze, damaged, or both, as well as throw peaks ice fire opponents just above the ground. to the inhale deeply, cold Supreme can lower or raise the temperature of the air that breathes, because absorbs the heat of them objects, freezing all any which is in your road. Boomstick: but not everything is perfect in life, the intangibility of big chill is useless against enemies who also can become intangible as their intangibility cancels them. Them unique objects inanimate known that have shown have contact physically with cold intangible are the mesh of the Rust Bucket, the glove of Vilgax, the systems of defence of them Robots Techadon and them cells of them plumbers. Wiz: The intangibility of big chill is used consciously, not reflexively, which means that you cannot use their intangibility if he is caught off guard. Also can be damaged by attacks Sonic or sound. Boomstick: As the symbionts of Spider-Man? Wiz: Exatly. Glacius Death Battle Looks like glacius ship is falling to the earth while this tries to stabilize it but it's too late, the ship crashes, glacius leaves the ship without knowing where this. Glacius: Where am I? Glacius realizes that someone is approaching, which approached was ben tennyson, this came after seeing the clash of glacius ship. Ben: Hey, are you okey? Glacius: yes, I okey.... Glacius after seeing well Ben goes into combat position. Glacius: wait a minute, I remember you, you were who attacked me in the space. Ben: what? Glacius: Yes, you were who attacked me. Ben: listen, I no- but before ben end of talk, glacius launches a ball of ice that freezes in floor, but ben manages to Dodge it. Ben: Hey! glacius prepares another ball of ice. Ben: as if things will be so, okay. Ben chooses the omnitrix to big chill and turns into this. glacius: No matter that you transform your previous victims, I swear I'll kill. FIGHT! K.O! Results Who would you be rooting for? Big Chill Glacius Who do you want to win? Big Chill Glacius Trivia * Big Chill is the first character from Ben 10 used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle. * Glacius is the first character from Killer Instinct used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years